


Four Times Ianto Waited (And One Time He Didn't)

by KayCeeCruz



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayCeeCruz/pseuds/KayCeeCruz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Ianto always waits.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Ianto Waited (And One Time He Didn't)

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic written for my friend, Kay. All kinds of AU - canon and made up. Exactly what the title says.

1.

 

When he returned from his adventures with The Doctor, having defeated The Master and saved the world, even though it didn’t know it, the first thing Jack thought about was what he would say to the team. He knew better than to think they would be eager to hear from him.

Especially the one he left behind with nothing more than a kiss for a promise.

So, when he saw them and how they worked together, the way they had seemed to function even after he was gone, there was just the tiniest bit of hurt even through the pride he felt.

When he realized they had all moved on, he was afraid it would be too late for him. To try.

And then he’d seen Ianto.

The way his eyes flitting to him, the way he asked the question he was afraid of…

The way he still seemed to be waiting. For him.

So, Jack took a chance.

Because Ianto had waited.

 

2.

 

He locked himself into his office for hours, never looking up once as the noises in the Hub quieted. His eyes staring sightlessly at the CCTV monitor as he replayed the earlier scenes in his mind. Jack was aware of how irrational he might have sounded. Gwen was never one to bow down easily no matter how she felt about him. And he knew he’d used that on more than one occasion.

But..

He hadn’t told her to make Rhys forget just for the hell of it. He liked Rhys. Even through the slight jealousy he had for the man. It would be safer for them all if he didn’t know anything. He also knew what it was like not to be able to share anything with someone.

Well...what it _had_ been like...

Ianto.

The look on his face when Jack had retreated to his seething played in loops now. Not for the first time Jack wondered why the hell Ianto put up with him. Sometimes, it seemed it wasn’t worth it. Sighing, he rose from his chair, grabbing his overcoat and heading to the lift. He’d go to Ianto’s. Gauge where he stood. Find a way to make him...

He stopped mid-stride when Ianto’s back came into view. Jack took a moment to watch him finish tidying up the common area.

“I’m sorry.” It came easier than he thought it would.

“For what?”

“Being a wanker.”

“No need to apologize, sir.” Ianto turned, eyes clashing with Jack’s. “You can’t help that.”

Jack grinned, nodding his head in Ianto’s direction. “Are you ready?”

“Just waiting for you, sir.”

 

3.

 

It never hurt him physically, not for long. It was one of the benefits of immortality. The ability to heal.

Yet, sometimes, it wasn’t possible.

It all hurt at that moment. His eyes, dry and red, and blurred from fighting the grief. His hands numb from the reports he’d never wanted to write but knew he would have to. The ache inside was the worst. That was the one Jack knew would never go away.

Another empty space were two people he loved had resided.

He had too many of those spaces already.

These were the times he wished he could sleep so he could forget even for just one minute everything.

All he could do now would be make it through the night. Try to be still for a few hours.

His mind briefly thought of Ianto. At home. Not sleeping. He knew his… lover well. Ianto grieved his own way and would be doing that alone.

Jack contemplated throwing aside what he knew of Ianto and making his way to him. He needed that warmth tonight. He climbed down into his quarters, weighing the options of that when his eyes fell on the body curled up in his bed. The broad shoulders peppered with freckles made his mouth twitch for a moment.

Ianto.

Always Ianto.

He climbed into bed, his hand trailing naked skin down over shoulder and hip. Ianto stirred, turning toward Jack, his eyes fluttered open, light reflecting in them. “Were you able to finish?”

Jack nodded, unable to speak, eyes locked to Ianto's mouth, and this hunger took over. Sharp and instant. He watched Ianto’s lips part and heard the low growl of his name. “Jack.”

He brought his eyes up to hold to Ianto’s. “I need...”

“I know...I was waiting.”

 

4.

 

“How did it finish?”

Jack leaned against the wall, watching Ianto’s hands pour the tea, arrange food and warmth pooled in his stomach, spreading out through him. He knew the feeling. Refused to name it now.

“I’m here.”

Ianto threw a grin over his shoulder and Jack’s breath hitched. “I had no doubt you’d make it, sir.”

“Yan…”

“It was in jest, Jack.”

He knew that. It still bothered him that Ianto refused to use his name when at work. So all other times, Jack insisted that he not be called anything else but Jack. He loved the way the name rolled off of Ianto’s tongue.

“It didn’t take you long to come home.”

Home.

Jack glanced around the room, finding the little bits of who they were together everywhere. Pictures of them on the cooler, Jack’s books lying around carelessly, clothes hung in closets…

“Well, we were fairly efficient. Are you okay?”

Ianto nodded, back once again to Jack. “Grateful to Tosh for her foresight. Happy that you and The Doctor were able to get it done.”

“It seemed like everything was taken care of.”

“Of course.”

“So you came home.”

“I did.”

“To wait. For me.”

Ianto paused, set down the pot he’d been pouring from and turned to face Jack. “It’s what I do.”

The truth in that was too much for him.

“Ianto.”

“Yes?”

“Kiss me.”

It was all blur of tongue and mouth and breath after that. Hands under clothes and on warm skin. Ianto’s teeth scraping under his ear and Jack’s groans vibrating into the silence. All heat and hard planes under his fingers. Ianto’s weight between his legs, their cocks stroking against each other. Coolness of lube and being stretched, hands working him and Jack shuddered. Tongue running over his skin, nipping and sucking, and Ianto inside. Legs over waist, being filled completely, gasping names and gripping bed sheets. Muffled yell when Ianto’s cock found his prostate, rhythm increasing, spool of pleasure unrolling and then it was white heat, white noise...

Sweaty body falling over his, dark head on his chest and Jack kissed Ianto’s forehead.

“Why?”

“Because you’re worth it.”

 

(+1)

 

Jack closed his hands over the watch, fingers brushing the inscription.

“He waited two years, Jack.” Mickey’s voice was soft, even a little apologetic. Or as apologetic as Mickey got. “Then, he couldn’t anymore.”

Jack nodded. “I got lost.”

Gwen patted his shoulder, still half hugging him to her. She was showing a belly. Her second baby with Rhys from what she had told him.

“He believed that. Figured you’d find you’re way.”

Jack sighed. “He always had hope?”

“Of course. That’s why he left.”

Mickey grinned at him. “You know The Doctor. Found out you were missing. Decided he needed to find you. So Ianto went with him. Said that for once he wouldn’t just wait for you to come to him. He’d go to you.”

Jack smiled up at them. “Then, I guess it’s my turn.”

He glanced at the watch he’d given Ianto. The inscription a little faded but still there.

 _Wait._

Jack would.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback loved and appreciated. Leave here or at [LJ](http://freakykat.livejournal.com/184060.html?mode=reply#add_comment)


End file.
